


A Little Distraction

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any good Dalton boy, Blaine is very serious about his work. A little TOO serious, in Kurt's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Distraction

"You seem stressed." Kurt murmured, startling Blaine as he came up behind him.

He turned to see Kurt standing there with two cups of coffee from the Lima Bean. Bless his soul—Blaine really needed an energy boost right now.

He chuckled awkwardly. "You scared me, Kurt," he said, his voice dry and rough from disuse.

He'd been in the library for  _hours_ , alternating between studying for his upcoming calculus test and trying to write a philosophy paper that he'd put off for far too long. Dalton academy had an excellent curriculum, and subscribed to a Renaissance point of view when it came to education—students must learn everything under the sun in order to learn anything at all. He took classes in philosophy, literature, mathematics, politics, science, history, language, arts, physical education,  _everything._ He knew this would enhance his chances of getting into a top tier university, but…God, he was exhausted.

He pushed his reading glasses up from where they'd slipped and turned his attention to his boyfriend, who was leaning against the table next to him. Kurt's crotch was practically in Blaine's face. He tried his best not to think about that, or about the handjob he'd given Kurt last week in supply closet in a disused hallway.  
He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I haven't even started on that paper for Mr. Hill's class and these calculus problems are giving me grief."

Kurt leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear as not to disturb the rest of the library patrons, who had already been glaring at them for the hushed tones in which they'd been speaking. "Poor thing," he purred, squeezing one of Blaine's shoulders gently. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do too, will you be distracted if I sit across from you and do my homework?"

"Not at all," Blaine whispered back, trying not to make too much noise. Dalton boys were serious about their library silence, and the glares they'd be receiving since Kurt arrived hadn't let up yet.

Kurt walked to the other side of the table, sat down, flipped open his laptop and began typing furiously. They worked in productive silence for a good thirty minutes when Blaine felt something on his ankle. He jumped and looked up. Kurt was still typing, although not quite as quickly.

Must have been an accidental foot brush, except…there it was again. Kurt did have long legs—they were always knocking into everything.

Kurt's foot slid up Blaine's calf. Okay.  _That_ was unmistakable.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Knock it off. I have so much work to do."

Kurt just smiled at him across the table and shrugged, sliding his foot back down Blaine's leg slowly and retreating to his side of the table.

Blaine's phone buzzed loudly and he scrambled to put it on silent before peeking at the text message.

_From Kurt: I wish I was under the table sucking your cock right now_

Blaine flushed instantly, sure that his face was bright red. "Kurt!" he exclaimed, shrinking a little when it seemed to echo in the ancient building.

"Kurt," he continued, in a quieter voice. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I've really got to study!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just typing a paper for English." He smiled brightly.

"Kurt, come on….you know what you're doing."

"Oh?" Kurt whispered, leaning over the table a little. "And what's that?"

Blaine cast his eyes down. "You know…distracting me."

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry?" Somehow, Blaine didn't feel his apology was sincere.

Blaine felt a little guilty as he settled back into his work, but he felt like Kurt understood—he didn't seem too put off at all. Blaine would have to make it up to him after the week from hell was over. They worked in silence for another ten minutes, then Blaine felt a tap on his hand.

He looked up. "Hmm?"

"Hey, can you help me find a book? This library is…huge. I'm trying to do some research for that English paper I have due next week and…I just can't seem to find this one particular book." Kurt seemed to be genuinely focused on his work now. Blaine needed a break anyway.

That was easy—Blaine knew the library like the back of his hand. "Alright. Let me see the call number for the book you're looking for." Kurt turned his laptop around and Blaine read the number, trying to remember where those books were. It dawned on him after a few moments of consideration.

"Ah," Blaine murmured. "See, there's a secret fourth floor—it's not really a secret but…it's not an entire floor, so if you aren't looking for it, you won't know it's there. If you just turn left over there—"

"No…I think you should show me. I'm, really, really bad with directions."

Blaine wasn't sure, but he thought Kurt's eyelashes had fluttered down at him. No, surely not. Kurt had made it clear that he understood how much work Blaine needed to do and was ensconced in his own project.

"Sure," he agreed. "I have to get right back to my work though."

"Oh of course," Kurt said.

They stood and walked towards the back of the library, and into a door you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it.

The door led to a dimly lit stairwell. They began to climb, and once they reached the top, Blaine reached for the door knob. Strangely, though, Kurt's hand on his stopped him from opening the door.

"Kurt?" he asked. "The book you wanted—"

"Is through that door and three shelves to the right. I know where it is," Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Then why—"

"Because I wanted to get you alone," Kurt admitted, placing a hand on Blaine's blazer clad chest and pushing him against the wall. "You need a break."

"Be that as it may," Blaine began, "I just can't—"

Kurt kissed him hard, not waiting for the rest of that sentence.

Blaine forgot himself instantly, kissing back with enthusiasm. Kurt's mouth tasted like coffee and chocolate—he must have gotten a Mocha for himself when he'd gone to the Lima Bean earlier. A little gasp escaped Blaine's mouth and it echoed in the stairwell.

"K-kurt!" he spluttered, pushing Kurt backwards a little with a hand on his chest. "We can't…we're in  _the library_ ," he said, horrified that Kurt could even think such thoughts in the hallowed halls of learning, let alone act upon them.

"I know," Kurt said. "That's kind of what makes it hot." He kissed Blaine again, easing his blazer off and letting it slip to the floor. He was loosening Blaine's tie before Blaine had the presence of mind to realize that Kurt was practically undressing him in a stairwell.

"Kurt!"

"You like saying my name, don't you?" Kurt murmured. "I'm going to give you two choices. One, you can shut up and let me give you the best damn blowjob you've ever had , or two, you can go back out there, be stressed, get your paper done and be sexually frustrated, because I know you're hard for me."

Blaine closed his eyes. He was powerless against Kurt when he said things like that. "Okay. Option number one."

Kurt grinned triumphantly. "That's what I like to hear."

He dropped to his knees on top of Blaine's discarded blazer and quickly unbuttoned his pants. He took Blaine's cock out and wasted no time—he was a man on a mission—to make his boyfriend come as quickly as possible before someone discovered them.

Blaine let his head fall back against the old wooden wall and focused on the incredible sensation of Kurt's wet mouth around his dick, the suction, the heat, the shooting, sparking pleasure of it all.

He carded a hand through Kurt's hair. "I'm not going to last long," he whispered.

Kurt sucked even harder, took him even deeper and Blaine's hands tightened in Kurt's hair as he came hard down his throat. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as he felt Kurt swallowing around his cock.

Kurt pulled away, his mouth coming free with an obscene popping noise.

"Better?" he asked, standing up and brushing himself off. His eyes were bright, his lips pink and flushed as he eyed Blaine smugly.

"Yeah," Blaine said shakily, blinking through the haze of his orgasm as he tried to rebutton his pants and make himself look somewhat presentable.

"What about you?" Blaine asked, making a fumble for Kurt's belt buckle.

Kurt waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to do something for you. I'll meet you back downstairs—I do actually need to do something on this floor."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly, tasting himself in Kurt's mouth before he pulled away. "I love you," he said dreamily.

Kurt smiled, his eyes soft and silvery. "Love you too. See you in a bit."

And with a last peck on the cheek and a look Blaine couldn't decipher, he disappeared through the door he'd stopped  
Blaine from going through.

Blaine picked up his blazer, dusted it off and slipped it back on, buttoning it effortlessly. He straightened his tie, smoothed down the front of his pants and patted his hair back into place. Minus the fact that he was probably glowing, no one would have any idea that he'd just received a pretty fucking fantastic blowjob in the stairwell.

He padded down the stairs and silently made his way back to the table he'd been sharing with Kurt. He sat down, reached for his pencil and prepared to tackle calculus again. His phone buzzed halfway through the first problem.

_From Kurt: I'm in the bathroom on the fourth floor, my pants halfway down my hips with my hand wrapped around my cock. I'm thinking of you._

Blaine inhaled sharply and replied with: You're terrible. I'm never ever going to get anything done with you around.

_I didn't say you had to do anything about it. But…I wish it was you._

Blaine sighed. No, he wasn't going to get anything done today. And he didn't give a damn.

Sometimes dreams come true. I'll be there in less than a minute.

_I thought you had work to do. :-p_

I do. But I'm terribly distracted. ;-)

Blaine smiled to himself and dashed back to the stairwell, ignoring the outraged noises of those who opposed his unseemly conduct in the sacred silence of the library.

If only they knew.

* * *


End file.
